


Red Hues

by fancyhollow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyhollow/pseuds/fancyhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan's boyfriend, Sehun has become borderline abusive and sometimes Luhan wishes Sehun would just disappear after those horrible nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hues

The bed creaks, the headboard slams against the pale yellow turned wall and Luhan whines with Sehun balls deep inside him. He's taking him raw again not caring about if he's hurting him or not as the tip of his hard cock is buried roughly into his tight hole, making it red and bruised with each thrust. Sehun's eyes are still hazy from sleep whilst Luhan's are red and puffy from crying silently.

He stares at his reflection in the dirty window — shirt messily rolled up, tickling tiny little pink nipples that are getting erect as cold sweat trickles down his spine and it's laced with fresh crimson markings. He may be a masochist, but after a while the pain becomes pleasurable and he moans with his eyes rolled back, legs spread wide as he ruts against the sheets, trying to keep up with Sehun's unsparing space.

Sweat mixed with saliva drips down his chin and he can't keep the noises from coming even though his throat is getting dry and his voice is turning raspy. He turns to beg Sehun to go faster and harder, but as he opens his trembling lips he's being slapped across the face and his head hangs defeated from the force Sehun uses. Tears blur his vision as the handprint swells up and his cheek burns. He bites his lip and stays silent, enduring as tight balls are slapping against his boney ass and listens to Sehun's groans with the sound of skin slapping filling the stuffy room.

"Did I say you could talk, bitch?"

Sehun grunts with his eyes turned dark and cold, then scoffs and pulls out of luhan and lazily lays on his back. When Luhan whines he shoots him a glare, but watches the latter trying to chase his nearing orgasm with much enthusiasm. He inhales deeply as he tugs on his cock, rubbing the leaking tip with his thumb.

"S-Sehun, please.."

Luhan whines again, crawling closer to Sehun with shaky legs and gasps when the younger turns him around and spits on his twitching hole, watching it dripping down the swell of Luhan's butt, making it nicely slick and shiny. He thrusts two fingers into Luhan and the latter keens as Sehun abuses his prostate without giving a moment to Luhan so he can catch his breath.

"Tch.. You asked for it, then take it and stop whining like a bitch in heat.."

A satisfied smirk sits on Sehun's lips as Luhan obeys and works his hips eagerly while gargling moans and incoherent words at the same time, and Sehun has to bite his lip not to come at sight of Luhan's tight rim clenching down around his long, slender fingers as he milks himself and the bed sheets with his eyes fluttering closed and a single tear drop rolling down his perfectly chiseled cheek and baby white skin.

Luhan collapses onto his back, but Sehun is quick and forces his cock into Luhan's mouth, demanding to suck him dry as he ravishes the latter's mouth, with his hips snapping forward furiously and it feels so so good when Luhan's lips turn shiny and slick from split and precum and the gagging sounds he makes just makes Sehun throb inside of his mouth even more. He comes so hard that his vision turns white for a few seconds and shoots thick white ropes down Luhan's throat.

Sehun pulls out when his cock goes limp and stares out of breath at Luhan's satiated eyes as cum covers half of his face and his blonde hair sticks to his sweaty forehead. He leans down and kisses Luhan's forehead before pushing himself up from the bed and heads towards the bathroom.

Luhan stays in the room, motionless and covered in bruises.

 

This is what people call abusive relationship, Luhan knows that but still he doesn't want to acknowledge it. He keeps telling himself that Sehun just likes to do it rough and he's stressed because of work. At least, that's how things used to be before, until now.

Lately Luhan finds himself thinking about grabbing a knife and stabbing Sehun right in the heart or taking the rusty old pair of scissors and cutting off his balls while the latter is in the shower. The thoughts scare him, because he can see those images so clearly in his head that he has to double check that he's actually not doing that.

It's one of those times when Luhan feels so humiliated and disgusted of himself and he would have long gone to wash all of this dirt off of himself if he could. His body feels so weak that he barely can turn onto his side and pulling the messy sheets to cover his trembling body takes far too long to his liking.

He's on the verge of falling asleep when he hears Sehun padding out bare feet of the bathroom, already dressed and a cigarette between his lips. He's dressed in a plain outfit, white shirt with black skinny jeans. He reaching for his leather jacket and Luhan doesn't have to see or ask where the younger is going. He weakly tugs the sheets over his head instead as he feels hot tears tickle his cheeks and the bitter taste of leftover cum in his mouth almost makes him gag as he tries to bite back his sobs.

Luhan doesn't know why Sehun is still with him. He's found not once the younger's shirts with red stains around the collar thrown on the floor before and he didn't have to think too hard to put one and one together.

Still, Sehun comes back to him every day.

 

The following night is just like any other one recently really.

After Sehun has fucked Luhan for hours that Luhan almost passed out with a blue eye and bruised lips followed by several painful marks all over his body, his bloody hole stinging like crazy as semi-dried cum is dripping out of him; that's when Luhan's mind goes wild again and his eyes are filled with anger.

With adrenaline rushing through his system he gets up — he himself doesn't know how though despite the pain and fatigue — and heads towards the bathroom where faint whistling can be heard from.

Luhan most likely doesn't feel the warm blood running along his forearm from grasping the pair of scissors too hard that he unconsciously took from the drawer of the bedside table. He wasn't surprised when he found it nor he cared who put it in there.

He can hear his heart beating in his ears and the vein on his neck is pulsating painfully as he steps into the shower cabin behind Sehun. His hand moves on its own and the only thing he remembers is the tiles turning under his skinny feet a bright shade of red and an agonizing scream echoing through the steamy bathroom.


End file.
